This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Natural resources, such as oil and gas, are used as fuel to power vehicles, heat homes, and generate electricity. When a desired resource is discovered below the surface of the earth, drilling and production systems are often employed to access and extract the resource. These systems may use devices (e.g., valves, chokes, etc.) to control fluid flow (e.g., oil or gas) in mineral extraction operations. These devices may operate using hydraulics, which open and close the devices using hydraulic pressure. However, maintaining the devices in an open or closed position may involve continuous application of hydraulic pressure.